


Sugar, We're Going Down

by MissFlashBrightside



Series: Qual é a Música? [12]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Pike centric, Voyeurism, sofrimento
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFlashBrightside/pseuds/MissFlashBrightside
Summary: Ele só queria sair dali. Por que suas pernas não se mexem?Pike está pra se despedir de Austin quando se pega numa cena da qual não queria fazer parte.
Relationships: Patrick Jane & Teresa Lisbon, Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Series: Qual é a Música? [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031559
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Sugar, We're Going Down

**Author's Note:**

> Eu realmente não sei porque tô aqui, mas queria algo novo, então eu mesma escrevi.

_Isso é mais do que você esperava?_   
_Oh, não se importe comigo_   
_Eu estou vendo vocês dois do armário_   
_Desejando ser a fricção em seu jeans_   
_Não é estranho como eu só estou morrendo para ser ele?_

Sua última tarefa como uma agente da unidade de Austin era aquela.  
(Não que ele ainda fosse membro daquele time, mas gostava de pensar que como havia sido parte por tanto tempo aquela era sua missão de despedida).  
Buscar sua pasta na sala de arquivos era quase ridículo, porém Martina, que estava grávida de sete meses, tinha acabado de sair para almoço e não incomodaria em nada simplesmente descer e pegar uma caixa com toda sua documentação não era difícil. O fato de ser do outro lado da divisão criminal, o mais longe o possível de memórias que o machucavam, era só um bônus interessante.  
Teresa...  
O nome cruzou sua mente e ele sentiu a pontada em seu coração. A traição ainda doía.  
Tá certo, Marcus sabia que não era traição. Ou era... Tudo estava confuso em sua cabeça. Como ela podia não querer um futuro assegurado com um cara seguro e confiável como ele? E trocar todo o futuro perfeito, casinha branca e 2.5 filhos num subúrbio pra viver um romance que nunca daria certo com um cara que vivia num maldito airstream?  
Mais uma vez o pensamento de que ele havia sido um idiota atingiu o homem com força. Uma peça extra num jogo pra dois que começara mais de uma década antes dele sequer entrar em cena e onde só um resultado era possível: a mulher que ele amou mais rápido do que devia nos braços do homem que ela jurou ser apenas um amigo.  
Não tinha como culpar Patrick Jane. Como alguém deixaria uma mulher como Teresa Lisbon fugir sabendo que ela sentia o mesmo por ele?  
Ela nunca havia dito que amava ele de volta. Teresa não sentia por Marcus metade do que ele sentia por ela. Ele tinha sido o imbecil que acreditou que podia fazer ela se apaixonar, domar a fera que era Teresa Lisbon.  
Acabou que no fim de tudo ela não precisava ser domada, ele concedeu amargo, enquanto alcançava o fim do corredor e localizava seu arquivo. Ela queria alguém pra liberar mais ainda todo seu lado selvagem. Tudo que era doce nela era apenas uma faceta, não significava que ela queria ser daquela forma o tempo todo e ele definitivamente precisava de alguém doce com ele.  
Nunca daria certo, ele tentou se convencer, mas a dor e o coração sangrando ainda estavam ali. Era melhor daquela forma, ela não o odiava como teria acontecido eventualmente. Ela não aprenderia a amá-lo, porque um amor daqueles não se aprendia, apenas surgia. E não surgiu com Marcus, até porque sempre esteve lá por outra pessoa. Mesmo sabendo daquilo ele ainda queria.  
Chegando ao fim do corredor com sua caixa na mão ela entrou na sala e todo o ar sumiu do ambiente. Teresa continuava linda como sempre, seu sol particular entrando e iluminando cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Uma camisa de mangas longas verde-musgo que deixavam pouco a imaginar das curvas que já haviam sido dele, o jeans escuro que estivera no chão de seu quarto e as botas de combate que ficavam jogadas do lado da entrada da sala completavam o visual que ele não conseguia apagar de sua mente de forma alguma.  
A saudade de repente era maior que a dor da traição e ele só queria estar com ela de novo. Porém, no instante que pensou em abrir a boca, Jane a seguiu sala adentro a passos velozes e a empurrou contra uma estante no fundo do corredor ao lado de onde ele estava. Escondido pela parede de arquivos, Marcus não conseguia desviar o olhar de onde o homem loiro colava o corpo dele ao da mulher que havia sido dele menos de um mês antes.  
\- Jane, o que eu falei sobre limites? – Sem conseguir ver propriamente o rosto dela, escondido por Jane, o homem só registrou a voz de Teresa que veio no mesmo tom repreensivo que ela sempre usava com o consultor, quase trazendo um sorriso aos lábios do agente.  
Quem chamava o,- o,- o que quer que Jane fosse pra ela, pelo sobrenome?  
A esperança inútil e teimosa que começou despontar em seu coração após o uso do último nome do outro homem sem ele ao menos tomar conhecimento do sentimento, logo foi por água abaixo. As mãos pequenas que ele conhecia tão bem tomaram o caminho oposto de suas palavras e se enterraram nos cachos loiros, deixando absolutamente nenhuma dúvida de que o toque dele não só era desejado, como era muito bem-vindo.  
O que havia acontecido sobre a política de sem demonstrações de afeto no espaço de trabalho que ela tinha forçado no início do relacionamento dos dois?  
\- Você está deslumbrante hoje, minha querida.  
\- E você me viu pôr essa roupa hoje. – Ela respondeu entre suspiros e foi com terror que Marcus viu o rosto de sua amada quando Jane abaixou para beijar o pescoço dela.  
Raiva borbulhou em seu sangue ao ver a expressão de desejo no rosto que ele tanto desejava ver todas as noites, mas as palavras não saíam e seu corpo não se mexia pra se fazer saber que ele estava ali. Ele só conseguia observar e absorver cada detalhe daquela cena, entendendo que, de fato, Marcus jamais iria ter conquistado o amor de Teresa.  
Cada toque da mulher era carregado de algo que ele nunca viu consigo mesmo. Era de um calor e uma vontade reprimida que só anos de amor acumulado seria capaz de atingir. Ele não tinha chance alguma contra Jane, que aparentemente conseguia arrancar gemidos e fazer com que ela cravasse as unhas nas costas dele apenas sussurrando algumas palavras no ouvido dela. Marcus queria tanto saber que palavras eram aquelas, porque Teresa só gemia em bom tom se ele estivesse particularmente inspirado.  
\- Jane... – As palavras dela se perderam quando o homem tomou seus lábios e pelos barulhos e moções não havia nada casto naqueles beijos.  
Uma lágrima escorreu solitária por seu rosto. Já não tinha certeza se era de ódio ou de tristeza. Ele queria se mexer. Precisava se mexer. Sair correndo dali e nunca mais pisar em Austin pelas próximas vinte gerações dado que ele conseguisse ter mais gerações. Nunca mais queria pisar na sede do Texas. Na cidade maldita que levara embora tudo que mais queria. Nem ver Teresa Lisbon. De preferência bater em Patrick Jane até deixá-lo desacordado e sangrando no chão.  
Mas seus pés não se moviam.  
Não saíam do lugar.  
Seus olhos não fechavam e o jeito que a mulher jogava a cabeça para trás quando ele a devorava com muito mais voracidade do que Marcus achava que ela gostava, não sairiam nunca de sua cabeça. A voz dela em reverencia quebrada chamando o primeiro nome do outro homem estaria pra sempre impregnada em seus ouvidos, maculando todas as melodias que ele viesse a ouvir. Não conseguia recordar se um dia tinha alcançando aquele nível com ela, mas achava que não, porque a quantidade de sentimentos impressos em um único nome, saindo daqueles lábios, passava por tudo que guardava do tempo em que eram os dois.  
\- Eu quero você agora! – A voz do homem quebrou o som de beijos e respirações arfadas e o agente já estava implorando a seu próprio que fizesse algo. Ele não podia assistir Teresa transando com Jane, podia?  
Marcus queria tanto ser Jane naquele instante. Com a mão apertando a coxa dela e puxando para que aquela perna estivesse enroscada no quadril dele e a outra...  
Um som longo e lânguido preencheu a sala. Aquilo era um gemido de Teresa? Sua boca se abriu em espanto e se fosse possível, seus olhos se arregalaram mais ainda. Quisera ele ter ouvido aquela melodia antes. Mas como podia? Se o tivesse feito não seria capaz de continuar vivendo quando ela o deixasse. Quem sabe se ele tivesse arrancado aquele gemido dela, Teresa não teria terminado tudo.  
\- Você está toda molhada, não é? – O, “uhum,” que ela respondeu machucou bem mais que se ela tivesse respondido de fato.  
Jane estava a levando ao delírio enquanto os dois ainda estavam completamente vestidos, arrancando completamente as palavras de quem era sempre tão em controle na cama. Quantas vezes ele havia perdido a fala enquanto ela jogava com ele o tão bem que o deixava maluco de prazer? Ela queria que alguém fizesse aquilo com ela, não o contrário.

_Derrube um coração, quebre um nome_   
_Nós sempre estamos dormindo em_   
_E dormindo para a equipe errada_

_Nós estamos indo para baixo, para baixo um round mais cedo_   
_E querida, nós estamos indo para baixo balançando_   
_Eu serei seu número um com uma bala_   
_Um complexo de Deus carregado, engatilhe e atire_

  
Como se o universo tivesse decidido ter alguma clemência para com ele naquele segundo, a porta se abriu e Marcus recobrou os movimentos para se esconder dos ocupantes da sala.  
Se algum dia houvesse sentido felicidade em ver Kimball Cho não conseguia se recordar, mas para sempre seria grato ao homem por ter escolhido àquela hora para entrar, chamando por Jane e Lisbon.  
Os dois se desgrudaram um do outro, com Jane encostando-se à parede do fundo virado pra porta de saída e a morena pegando uma caixa, e em seguida saindo disparada para longe de seu atual... Atual. Seguindo, ela para fora da sala o homem de descendência asiática fechou a porta. Alguns segundos mais e ele poderia sair dali, seu ego ferido, seu coração partido e com uma ereção de natureza ambígua que começava a desaparecer na ausência dos sons que saíam de Teresa. O que importava era que o fizesse sem ser visto.  
Jane só precisava ir-.  
\- Acho que eu também preciso de uns minutos aqui, - Ele olhava diretamente para onde Marcus estava. Antes do caos reinar em sua mente e ele começar a xingar o homem por ter feito o que fez sabendo que ele estava ali, Jane continuou. – Até o Cho entrar e você pular para se esconder, eu não sabia que você estava aqui, Pike. Teresa consegue arrancar o bom-senso de um homem. Mas disso você já sabia, não é?  
\- É... – O agente respondeu por entre os dentes, dando a volta pela estante e ficando completamente visível. A vontade que tinha era de atravessar o cômodo e socar Jane até quebrar todos os dedos de sua própria mão.  
\- Desculpa de verdade, - O loiro ofereceu ajeitando a roupa amassada e alguns botões desfeitos em sua camisa floral.  
Havia um chupão em seu peitoral que ficaria bem escondido pela camisa, mas revelava um lado de Teresa que ele desconhecia. Sendo inundado por outro tsunami de raiva, Marcus apertou a caixa que segurava e se preparou para informar Jane aonde ele podia enfiar aquelas desculpas que não queriam dizer nada. Por obra do destino, a porta se abrira e Marcus se virou para encontrar Teresa novamente.  
\- Marcus? – Um rubor começou a tomar conta das bochechas da mulher, revelando que as intenções nada puras dela ao retornar para a sala de arquivos. – O que você está fazendo aqui? Jane? Tá tudo certo?  
Teresa ainda tinha a audácia de fingir que não estivera ali minutos antes. Era uma péssima mentirosa. Pelo menos o choque era genuíno, não sabia mesmo que ele havia assistido ao show erótico de camarote, com direito a tudo que podia e que não precisava.  
Ele estava exausto de tudo.  
\- Acabei de pegar uma caixa, - Marcus ofereceu olhando pra o corredor por cima do ombro dela. – Já estava de saída. Jane. Bom te ver, Teresa.  
Saiu sem outra palavra, fugindo de seus sentimentos e de seu coração despedaçado. Será que podia adiantar seu vôo? Não dava para sair de Austin rápido o suficiente. Ele só queria distância.

**Author's Note:**

> O Pike merece sofrer, 12 beijos.


End file.
